Mysterious Melody
by Lavarose
Summary: what's wrong with my life? You want them in alphabetical or numerical order? Gray met a girl with an amazing voice, determined to find her again gray sets out to Japan.
1. protologue

Okay I know I've started millions of stories, but this ones actually gonna be good (because it's not gonna be my first draft),heh heh! Please enjoy!

Harvest moon is not mine

Planetarium isn't mine either

Gray's POV (should've expected that)

_yuutsukuyo kaodasu kieteku kodomo no koe_

this sound.

It's depressing, but beautiful.

_tooku tooku konosora no dokoka ni kimi ha irun darou_

It was enchanting, I had to figure out who's voice this is.

_natsu no owari ni futari de nukedashita kono kouen de mitsuketa  
ano seiza nandaka oboeteru?_

aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo mitai nda  
ano kaori to tomo ni hanabi ga patto hiraku

ikitai yo kimi no tokoro e ima sugu kakedashite ikitai yo  
makkura de nanimo mienai kowakutemo daijoubu  
kazoekirenai hoshizora ga ima mo zutto koko ni aru nda yo  
nakanai yo mukashi kimi to mita kirei na sora datta kara

ano michi made hibiku kutsu no ne ga mimi ni nokoru  
ookina jibun no kage wo mitsumete omou no desho

I started heading into the woods.

the woods was dark, but beautiful.

I kept on walking

And walking

It seemed like hours….

When I saw a small girl sitting on an old bench

Singing.

_chittomo kawaranai hazu nanoni setsunai kimochi fukurandeku  
donna ni omottatte kimi ha mou inai_

ikitai yo kimi no soba ni chiisakutemo chiisakutemo  
ichiban ni kimi ga suki da yo tsuyoku irareru  
negai wo nagare boshi ni sotto tonaetemitakeredo  
nakanai yo todoku darou kirei na sora ni

aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo mitai nda  
ano kaori to tomo ni hanabi ga patto hiraku

ikitai yo kimi no tokoro he chiisana te wo nigirishimete  
nakitai yo soreha soreha kireina sora datta  
negai wo nagare boshi ni sotto tonaete mitakeredo  
nakitai yo todokanai omoi wo kono sora ni...

she wasn't crying, she was smiling.

It's mysterious

The song was sad, but….

She was smiling.

Her eyes met mine, suddenly they closed and _**Tump**_….

To be continued

Would do think, I guess it wasn't half bad, but it's too short.

Here's the site for planetarium:

.com/watch?v=txmw-wGnDoA


	2. I'm back

Hi peoples.

I'm gonna try my best to update once a day(not that anyone cares), and try to make my chapters longer.

I don't own harvest moon or anything, cause I don't legally own anything till I'm 18.

ENJOY!:P  
_

Gray's POV

What did I do?

I ran

I was scared

I didn't know what to do with a fainted girl.

In short, I was a wimp.

But I can't forget her smile, her long blonde hair, her big beautiful blue eyes.

Not until the end of the world.

_4 years later  
_

It's been 4 years…..

But her smile was still fresh in my mind

Like it was yesterday.

_yuutsukuyo kaodasu kieteku kodomo no koe  
tooku tooku konosora no dokoka ni kimi ha irun darou  
natsu no owari ni futari de nukedashita kono kouen de mitsuketa  
ano seiza nandaka oboeteru?_

_aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo mitai nda  
ano kaori to tomo ni hanabi ga patto hiraku_

_ikitai yo kimi no tokoro e ima sugu kakedashite ikitai yo  
makkura de nanimo mienai kowakutemo daijoubu  
kazoekirenai hoshizora ga ima mo zutto koko ni aru nda yo  
nakanai yo mukashi kimi to mita kirei na sora datta kara_

_ano michi made hibiku kutsu no ne ga mimi ni nokoru  
ookina jibun no kage wo mitsumete omou no deshou  
chittomo kawaranai hazu nanoni setsunai kimochi fukurandeku  
donna ni omottatte kimi ha mou inai_

_ikitai yo kimi no soba ni chiisakutemo chiisakutemo  
ichiban ni kimi ga suki da yo tsuyoku irareru  
negai wo nagare boshi ni sotto tonaetemitakeredo  
nakanai yo todoku darou kirei na sora ni_

_aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo mitai nda  
ano kaori to tomo ni hanabi ga patto hiraku_

_ikitai yo kimi no tokoro he chiisana te wo nigirishimete  
nakitai yo soreha soreha kireina sora datta  
negai wo nagare boshi ni sotto tonaete mitakeredo  
nakitai yo todokanai omoi wo kono sora ni..._

those lyrics were still in my mind,

it was such a beautifu~

"Young Master please wake up", "we have finally arrived at Japan".

I'm finally back, it's my goal as an idol and a human to find that mmg(short for mysterious melody girl)

"Thomas, please do everything in your power to find out more about that girl", "and don't let anyone know that we're here, I don't need the paparazzi surrounding me everywhere".

"I will do my best young master, and keep our arrival a secret".

"thank you, that would be all".

**JAPAN HERE I COME!  
_**

Please comment, I'll give you each lot's of pies! :)

Which reminds me, planetarium isn't mine.

Bob: nothing is, and this chapter is crappy

Me: *rubbing Bob's head with my fist* what did you say, and why are _**YOU**_ back?

Bob: *runs away to antarctica in tears*you're so mean!

Me: now that pest is taken care of, Bi Bi!


	3. Betrayed

Yay an update, this one is for my friend. Her name is AL. At least that's the nickname I gave her(but she told she would kill me if I called her that).  
I don't own Harvest Moon

I don't own Planetarium

Enjoy!  
_

****** POV

"You're so naive",

"in this world, money can accomplish anything".

"You winning the contest was just a small example, if I didn't let you win, our company would be bankrupt".  
"you were never a friend to me, to me you're just a tool.

These cold words Each word felt like a peircing cold knife stabbing me into my heart Each one full ,  
Merciless cold saddness eternal saddness filled every word, along with hatred.

"Stop", "stop...please, YOU'RE LYING RIGHT?"  
"Please...  
tell me this is just a joke"?

The shock has already droven me almost halfway insane.  
My knees started to shake uncontrolebly I fell on my knees,my eyes just couldn't look into hers I was scared I was afraid of what would happen next.  
I was all alone, in a place covered in snow, snow that will never melt nor stop.

cold and alone

"This is just a joke"  
I raised up my head, hoping to see her smiling warmly down at me But only to see an ice cold stare, baring into my head.  
Her face showed no sign of a single drop emotion to me "I will do whatever you want me to"  
"This is the result of your family, everyone will just try to get close to you because of your family, you will never know if they are using you".

Each words that came out of her mouth was...cold The icy cold wounds all over my heart Will never recover.

The wind blew gently across my face Her soft bromn hair blowing over her face.  
The sun's good-bye for today The scent of wildflowers filled up my nose A small drop of liquid came of of the corner of my eye It clear as crystal sparkling as the sun setting.  
The blue sky turned pink.  
At last I looked up but to see no one in sight only me

alone...

I stood up And started to walk I don't know where But I know I was going to get away from this place.  
Away from my identity I will find the place where I belong.

I kept walking, soon I started to head into the woods

I followed the pathway

it lead to a bench.

I sat down

My mind started to clear up, I knew I shouldn't be so negative.

I smiled and started to sing:

Yuutsukuyo kaodasu kieteku kodomo no koe  
Tooku tooku konosora no dokoka ni kimi ha irun darou  
Natsu no owari ni futari de nukedashita kono kouen de mitsuketa  
Ano seiza nandaka oboeteru?

Aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo mitai nda  
Ano kaori to tomo ni hanabi ga patto hiraku

Ikitai yo kimi no tokoro he ima sugu kakedashite ikitai yo  
Makkura de nanimo mienai kowakutemo daijoubu  
Kazoekirenai hoshizora ga ima mo zutto koko ni aru nda yo  
Nakanai yo mukashi kimi to mita kirei na sora datta kara

Ano michi made hibiku kutsu no ne ga mimi ni nokoru  
Ookina jibun no kage wo mitsumete omou no deshou  
Chittomo kawaranai hazu nanoni setsunai kimochi fukurandeku  
Donna ni omottatte kimi ha mou inai

Ikitai yo kimi no soba ni chiisakutemo chiisakutemo  
Ichiban ni kimi ga suki da yo tsuyoku irareru  
Negai wo nagare boshi ni sotto tonaetemitakeredo  
Nakanai yo todoku darou kirei na sora ni

Aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo mitai nda  
Ano kaori to tomo ni hanabi ga patto hiraku

Ikitai yo kimi no tokoro he chiisana te wo nigirishimete  
Nakitai yo soreha soreha kireina sora datta  
Negai wo nagare boshi ni sotto tonaete mitakeredo  
Nakitai yo todokanai omoi wo kono sora ni...

Blackness

Me: what do you think?

Bob:Horrible

Me:*beh*

Gray: dammit, I wasn't in this chapter, and why didn't ****** see me!

Me: URUSAI! Gray you weren't invited today!

Gray: I know...But I wanted to come

Me: Too bad, *shoos Gray out*

Me&Bob:Todays guest is ******

******: Great chapter!

Me:*Embarresses* THaNX

Me&Bob&******:R&R

Me: This is to All*n, YOU STILL HAVE TO PAY BACK MY MONEY SOONER OR LATER!

bibi


End file.
